Ondina
isabel durant Ondina was the upcoming main character in Mako Mermaids. She was the new mermaid in town, afraid that Zac Blakely is a danger to all mermaid pods. Luckily, After the events of season 2 of Mako Mermaids, Ondina did not see Zach as a threat. However, in season 3 she presumed her duties in protecting Mako and her pod; by trying to stop a mysterious water dragon That may be a threat. Description Ondina starts off in season 2 determined to break Zac's connection to Mako. She has her best friend Mimmi on her side to help her, as well as Sirena. Ondina is convinced they must fix Zac and turn him back into a land boy, but she doesn't know how to deal with a second merman, Erik. As season 2 develops, Ondina begins to realize that things are much more complicated than she expected them to be, and getting rid of Zac's powers won't be as easy as she first thought. Shortly after, Ondina develops a brief and bittersweet relationship with Erik which soon comes to an end when she finds out that Erik betrayed her trust to bring Zac to the merman chamber.Trying to save Zac from Veridia and supporting her best friend Mimmi, she confronts Veridia. This confrontation results in her being banned from the pod for betraying their kind to defend Zac (a merman). After the events of season 2, Ondina stayed behind on land with Mimmi and their care taker Rita Santos. Shortly after, the pod was convinced that Mako was once again a safe place. To honor Ondina for the destruction of the trident; the pod granted her a some what higher status in the pod. Ondina became a teacher for young mermaids. The pod felt as if Ondina would be a great and powerful role model for the young mermaids, although her students often got Ondina in tough situations. While she mentored children, Ondina also had to focus on defeating a mysterious water dragon that threatened the pod. However, at the ending of season 3, Ondina felt as if she was too young to mentor the young mermaids; as a result she gave up her position as a teacher and gave it to Rita. Personality Ondina is loyal to her friends but considers herself as the leader of the group. She also likes to have control over every situation. She is determined and will not give up but she has a soft spot for Erik and eventually warms up to the rest of group including Zac. Season 2 Appearances *The Seventh Cycle *Sticky Situation *Discovery *A New Tail *Bad For Business *Stormy Seas *Awakening *Land School *Stowaway *Keeping The Secret *Only As Young As You Feel *Supersized *Reunion Best friends with Mimmi. Friends with Evie, Sirena and Zac. Erik's girlfriend and later on, ex-girlfriend. Mermaid Powers *Hydrokinesis *Hydro-Thermokinesis *Cyrokinesis *Electrokinesis *Atmokinesis *Telekinesis *Invisibility *Volume Reduction Trivia *She is a new female character that will appear in season 2. * She like Sirena, can speak dolphin language. * has been confirmed that she and Erik be a couple in season 2. * Loves squid, pawns and crabs. * Ondina is the only one, to show the power Electrokinesis, Cyrokinesis and Atmokinesis. * Loves land people and calls them humans. * Ondina and Evie are the only ones, out of Zac, Sirena, Mimmi and Erik to have 8 powers. * Only in season 2 and 3. Ondina's Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Mermaids Category:Mako's Pod